Various electronic apparatus and devices are used for automatically tracking and recording the movements of a human body during a physical activity such as a sporting activity or other health-related activity. The purpose of such apparatus and devices can be to eliminate the need of the person performing the activity or another person to manually track and record the accomplishment of a particular physical activity, such as the completion of an exercise.
By way of example, fitness centers may have weight lifting machines and circuits of such machines where each machine is designed for an exerciser to use in performing a pre-determined, known, well-defined, single exercise. Each weight lifting machine may have electronics permitting a user to automatically track and record the user's use of the particular machine on a particular date, the amount of weight lifted by the user during the exercise, the number of sets of the exercise performed on the machine by the user, and the number of repetitions within each set performed by the user. Such electronics may also be used to store proper settings for the user relative to the machine, for instance, proper seat height and the like. The electronics may further provide feedback during performance of the exercise, such as, providing an indication when the user's motions are considered too rapid for the exercise or when the user has reached a set goal.
Another example of physical activity tracking and recording devices are those that are worn directly on the body of the exerciser. Such devices may include sensors, heart-rate monitors, GPS units or watches, and like electronics and may be used alone or in connection with other apparatus (i.e., treadmills, etc.) to automatically track and record parameters such as distance traversed, elapsed time, pace, amount of calories burned, heart rate, and the like of the user relative to a known exercise.